I Dare You To
by my-lucky-day
Summary: With Kurt and Finn as the stepsiblings, both attending Dalton. And Kurt has to seduce Blaine, the preppy goody two shoes nephew of the headmaster who's transferring in this year. Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I probably shouldn't be starting a new story while im still writing "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream" but I saw this prompt and had to write!**

**I don't own Glee, **

**let me know if you want me to write more!**

"Can you believe it Finn! Senior year!" Kurt squealed as his stepbrother and himself walked down the halls of Dalton.

"Last year stuck in this hell hole," Finn grumbled. Kurt slapped his arm.

"Oh hush Finn, you just don't like it because there are no girls here,"

"Exactly! You have all the eye candy you want! But me? I have none! I haven't had a girlfriend since Quinn and then she turned out to be cheating on me with Rachel! I should have known, they go to an all girls school."

"Then turn gay Finn, that's the only solution" Kurt and Finn made there way down the stairs.

"No way dude!"

"What ever. I'm so excited for warbler meetings this year! I'm on the council and it's amazing!" Kurt sung

"And I expect a solo or two" Finn said.

"Uhm excuse me?" Kurt heard a voice say as he got tapped on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Kurt turned around. His heart stopped. In front of him stood a hazel eyed, gel backed black hair, shortish sexy dapper looking boy.

"I'm new here and I cant find room 203, could you point me in that direction?" His voice sounded like an angel to Kurt. "Hello?" Kurt snapped out of his day dream.

"Room 203? That's my room! Darn, I was hoping to have a single room this year" Kurt joked.

"Oh…I can ask the headmaster to switch me into another room if you'd like," The boy said quietly.

"I'm kidding, come on I'll show you the way." Kurt began to walk towards his room with the boy following behind. "Bye Finn, I'll talk to you later!"

"Don't forget about my solos" Finn shouted towards Kurt who just waved his hand.

"So new kid, what's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson,"

"Nice to meet you I'm Kurt Hummel. Where do you hail from Blaine Anderson?"

"Uhm...New York" Kurt froze. "Is something wrong?" Blaine asked confused.

"You're from New York?"

"I believe I just said that"

"OHMYGOSH!" Kurt squealed, "you MUST tell me everything about it! I've always dreamed of going to New York and living there."

"There isn't anything to special…"

"Excuse me? That's where Broadway is! The fashion capitol of America! Everything is in New York!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I guess…"

"Here we are! 203" Kurt swung open the door, "Welcome to your new home," Blaine stepped into the room and went over to the empty bed and set his stuff down. Kurt had walked over to his dresser and started folding clothing. Puck ran into the room and jumped onto Kurt's back.

"Noah! Get off me this instant!" Kurt screamed, scaring Blaine. Puck got off.

"Come on Kurt! You know you love me!"

"Not when you jump on me you freak!" Noah just noticed Blaine.

"Who's this?"

"Blaine this is Noah, Noah this is Blaine, he's my new roommate and is from New York," Kurt introduced the two. They shook hands.

"Don't call me Noah please, its too childish, Puck is the name."

"Puck? As in a hockey puck?" Blaine questioned

"Yea I guess, but it comes from my last name, Puckerman. Anyways Kurtsie,"

"Noah, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Sorry, Kurt, the guys are hanging out at the library, probably playing truth or dare or some random game, wanna join?"

"Yea sure I'll be right there" Puck left, "Want to come hang out with us Blaine?"

"Uhm you go ahead I'm going to unpack and get settled in.

"Kurt your turn!" Sam said.

"This game is ridiculous," Kurt sighed.

"You said you were going to play, therefore you must pick! Truth or Dare?" Mike said.

"I'm going to regret this but I chose dare."

"Perfect, I know just the one" Sam said with an evil grin on his face, "you know the new kid?" Kurt nodded, "You need to suduce him and make him fall in love with you!"

"WHAT!" Kurt screamed.

"SHHHH!" the librarian shushed them.

"WHAT!" Kurt said once again in a whispered scream. "You guys! I cant do that! A. its rude. B. I'm a baby penguin; I have no sexual appeal what so ever! C. no!"

"It's a dare you have to do it! You can't back out!" Puck said.

"Oh dear god, this is going to be the worst year ever," Kurt mumbled

"Nah bro, its going to be so entertaining," Finn said.

"Kill me now" Kurt said looking up to ceiling.

**A/n: more? **

**Reviews=updates!**

**3 LN**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: thank you so much for all alerts! And for the review! Appriciate it! :D **

**Here's another chapter! I don't know how good I'll be at this story btw… I actually have the sexual thoughts and appeal and all that jazz of a baby penguin. **

**I don't own glee:**

-0-

"Finn! I don't even know if he's gay!" Kurt whispered to Finn on the way back to the dorms.

"So? Just do it! Its just a joke," Finn whispered back.

"A mean joke that can mess our friendship up! I mean come on! He's my roommate!"

"Exactly more time for you to seduce him, now come on this is your door and you cant stand here and keep arguing with me," just then the door opened.

"Oh, uhm sorry" Blaine said sliding out of the door.

"Are you okay blaine?" Kurt asked,

"Yea just going to my un… I mean the headmasters office,"

"Is everything okay?" Finn pushed Kurt towards Blaine, Kurt shot him and bitch glare as Finn walked away. "Do you need me to show you where it is?"

"Everything is fine, and no I'm good thanks, I'll be back in a few minutes." Blaine left.

"_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? I cant do that to him! That's mean…well it would be a good acting skill for when I'm on Broadway_ _and maybe he'll fall for me…what are you saying Kurt Hummel? He wont fall for you, you're a baby!" _Kurt said to himself.

-O-

Since school hadn't started yet they didn't have curfew yet, it was 10pm and Blaine wasn't back yet, Kurt began to worry so he decided to go on a walk. On his way to the senior commons he heard a beautiful voice singing,

"Before you met me

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine"

Kurt never heard this voice before but who's ever it was needed to be in the Warblers asap.

"Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,"

Kurt knew the song, it was _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry but a much slower version and played on the Piano. Kurt opened the door just enough to look inside and once he did he gasped. It was Blaine.

"My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back"

Kurt felt his heart melt, and his brain turn to mush he leaned against the cracked door a little too much and fell right through and landed face first on the floor.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Blaine asked rushing over to Kurt's side.

"Yea, just lost my balance" Kurt said standing up. "You're really good."

"Spying?" Blaine said with a faint smile on his face.

"Just walking by and then I heard you sing, have you thought about joining the Warblers?"

"That's the Glee club here right?"

"Yup! And I happen to be on the council, which means me, and my two friends, Jeff, and David, get to accept new people in. You should audition, you would be a wonderful addition to the Warblers,"

"I'll think about it,"

"If it helps its kind of like a built in social life as well as built in friends. When I transferred here I joined the Warblers and I immediately had friends."

"Why'd you transfer? If you don't mind me asking,"

"I transferred middle of sophomore year cause some Neanderthals were bulling me at my old school for being gay, my stepbrother already went here so I joined him. Instantly became mr. popular, so you're lucky to have me as your roommate," Kurt joked lightly punching Blaine's arm like puck has done to him so many times.

"uhm okay. I guess its okay fair that I tell you why I transferred, parents kicked me out,"

"So they sent you here? And they're paying for this ridiculously over priced school?"

"No, my uncle is"

"Oh, gotcha. Why'd they kick you out if you don't mind me asking?"

"Told them I was gay," Blaine said shrugging "I was never really close with them so its okay, they still have my credit card on file so I can still pay for stuff I need."

"Oh, so you're gay?" Kurt asked.

"I believe I just said that.." Blaine chuckled.

"Perfect" Kurt whispered,

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Kurt sang back. "So want to go meet people?"

"Sure!" the two stood up and walked out.

-O-

**An: so I don't really know how im going to write this… not sure at all but im just going to let it happen … :P**

**Reviews=updates! So if you want another chapter you should review! **

**3 LN**

**ps. Incase you live in a cave and don't know the song its **_**Teenage Dream**_** by Katy Perry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I am so sorry its taken me so long to update! Wont happen again! I got stuck on how to write the next few chapters, but I have figured it out! :D**

**I'll try to update 3-4 times a week.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own glee**

-O-

"Noah! You're a ladies man, help me! I have no clue how to seduce the guy" Puck opened his mouth to speak but Kurt held up his hand "And yes he is gay"

"Perfect, maybe we've found you your first boyfriend" Puck said with a wink.

"Shut up Noah and help me, how do I do this?"

"I don't know! I've only done it with girls, google it or something"

"Ugh" Kurt stormed out of Puck's room and headed to his. Once he arrived he turned his laptop on and did as Puck suggested, he googled it. "Why does google have nothing on this topic!" Kurt asked himself out loud.

"Probably because there is no specific way of doing so" Blaine said from behind Kurt making him jump.

"Oh god, you scared me" Kurt said holding a hand to his chest.

"Sorry" Blaine said with a smile, he sat down on his bed "Trying to seduce a crush?"

"You can say that, any suggestions?"

"I guess just flirt, always worked for me," Blaine suggested.

"Okay I'll try that, by the way you have really pretty eyes" Kurt said smiling, _"Shit hopefully that's not too creepy, I've never actually flirted…oh god" _Kurt thought to himself.

"Thanks, you do too, I could just get lost in them"

"_Was he flirting back!" _Kurt wondered. "Thank you, tomorrow's the last day of summer, some of the guys and I are going mini golfing want to come?"

"Sure! But uhm I don't know how to golf, at least not very well" Blaine said shyly

"Don't worry I'll teach you" Kurt offered _"OH! I can do that whole holding him from behind thing and tadah! Perfect!" _Kurt thought smiling to himself.

"Why are you smiling like that? You look like you're about to kill someone" Blaine laughed.

"Huh? Oh I'm smiling? Didn't realize it, any way I'm going to go to sleep, night blaine!"

"Night Kurt."

-O-

"You can't be that bad"

"Trust me I am" Blaine said from the side lines. "Last time I knocked my friend out and hit a different one in the balls" All the boys except for Kurt took a step away from Blaine.

"very funny boys" Kurt said to them, "Come on I'll show you how to do it" Kurt said holding his hand out to Blaine to accepted it. Kurt lead him to the easiest course at the mini golf arena. Kurt stood behind Blaine and held his hands from behind showing Blaine how to hold the gold club and how to swing it. After a few practice swings Kurt let go of Blaine.

"Obvious" Finn coughed, Kurt sent him a bitch glare.

"Oh my god!" Blaine squeaked as he ran up to kurt, "I made it! Kurt I actually did it and didn't hurt anyone!" Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed his cheek. Kurt stood frozen. Blaine froze too, "Sorry! Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to it kinda just happened"

"Don't apologize, its all good." The two realized that they were still hugging and pulled apart.

Kurt's phone vibrated. It was a text from Sam

Sam:

I see everything it going well [;

Kurt:

Shut up

Sam:

Puck says "I guess you're not much of a baby penguin after all"

Kurt:

I haven't done anything! It just happened.

Sam:

We have a picture! We're documenting this who journey, so far theres just a lot of eye fucking and that kiss.

Kurt:

Remind me again why I'm friends with you guys?"

Sam:

Cause you love us!

-O-

**A/n: **

**I cant write seduction scenes! Any suggestions let me know! Pleaseee! I feel so awkward writing this, I probably should have thought this through before I started wrting… BUT! I will continue. **

**Reviews=Updates!**

**3 LN**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hi! I'm so sorry I havent updated I was finishing my other story (I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream which you should totally check out!) and I put all my focus and attention to that, but now that its done I'm 100% putting my focus onto this fanfic till its done! **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own glee:**

"Warblers! Warblers, setting down please!" Wes said banging his gavel against the desk. "We have important business to attend to today. It has been brought to my attention by council member Kurt Hummel that we have someone who would like to audition. So please welcome Blaine Anderson" The warblers clapped as Blaine shyly stepped into the room. Kurt got up from the table and went over.

"I didn't know I was going to have to audition in front of everyone, I thought it was just the council" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I said the council decides if you may join or not, and lucky for you I'm on it and I know you'll be in the second you open your mouth and sing. Now don't be nervous you'll do amazing, I promise." Kurt winked at him and walked back to his seat.

"_Did Kurt just wink at me? Nah, he could never like me, he's probably just trying to get something out of his eye"_ Blaine thought to himself. "Uhm hi, my name is Blaine Anderson, I'll be singing One Fine Day by The Chiffons" The council nodded indicating for Blaine to start. He took a deep breath and began:

_**One fine day **_

_**You'll look at me**_

_**And you will know our love was **_

_**Meant to be**_

_**One fine day **_

_**You're gonna want me for your girl**_

_**The arms I long for **_

_**Will open wide**_

_**And you'll be proud to have me **_

_**By your side**_

_**One fine day **_

_**You're gonna want me for your girl**_

"_Why does he keep looking at me when he's singing?" _Kurt thought to himself, "_He can't be singing about me…I'm a fricken baby penguin! Well I'm supposed to be seducing him, is it too much to wink again?" _Kurt winked at him and smiled. Blaine turned red.

_**Though I know you're the **_

_**Kind of boy**_

_**Who only wants to run around**_

_**I'll keep waiting and **_

_**Someday darling**_

_**You'll come to me when you want to settle down oh**_

_**One fine day **_

_**We'll meet once more**_

_**And then you'll want the love you **_

_**Threw away before**_

_**One fine day **_

_**You're gonna want me for your girl**_

**Everyone clapped and smiled.**

"Warblers you're dismissed, thank you Blaine we'll let you know our decision soon" Wes announced. Before Wes could pull Kurt and David aside Kurt got dragged out of the common room by Finn, Puck, and Sam.

"Stop! Let me go! I need to go meet with the council!" Kurt protested.

"You have to let him join" Finn said as he sat Kurt down at a table.

"Why?"

"Two reasons dude" Puck said

"Don't call-" Kurt began

"Sorry, anyways two reasons, number uno you get to spend more time with him which means more time to seduce him, and b he would make an amazing addition and would guarantee us a win at regional's this year, there is no way we're losing to Vocal Adrenaline this year."

"I was-" but Kurt got cut off again, this time by Sam

"Plus, I think he likes you, he kept on staring at you! And the second you winked at him he turned red, who knew you could be sexy"

"Dude he's my brother!" Finn protested.

"He's not mine" Sam said.

"Kurt! Where are you?" David called down the hall.

"Coming!" Kurt shouted back. "See ya later boys!" Kurt sung as he got up from his seat.

"there you are, where did you go?" David said as the two started heading back to the room.

"My brother and our hooligan friends pulled me away"

David laughed "What did they want this time?"

"To tell me we should accept Blaine"

"I was thinking the same thing" Wes said as the two boys entered the room.

"So it's decided, Blaine is a warbler, he has a clean cut voice and it sounds great" David said nodding.

"He couldn't seem to stop staring at you two Kurt" Wes said winking at Kurt.

"Yea.. well.. uhm" Kurt turned red, he couldn't think of what to say.

"You like him!" David accused. "Wes! We have to set them up! They'd be so cute together!"

"Yes! We'll make them sing a love song as a duet! They can sing "Baby it's cold outside" at the Christmas showcase!"

"I thought you two weren't gay" Kurt laughed.

"We're not! We just ship you two together." David explained.

"Ship?" Kurt asked.

"Its short for a romantic relationship, like you ship Harry and Ginny, where as I ship Harry and Hermione" Wes explained

"Which is so wrong by the way" Kurt said.

"Is not!" Wes defending himself.

"What ever" Kurt laughed, "So who's gunna tell Blaine?" Wes and David looked at each other and smiled, "Let me guess… I am" Wes and David nodded, "Fine" Kurt sighed.

**An: Hope you enjoyed! More klaine will come soon! Probably tomorrow since im skipping Yom Kippur (jewish holiday) services.**

**Reviews=Updates!**

**3 Ln**

**Also suggest things that you want to happen! Or way of seducing someone since I have no experience in it!**

**Thanks for reading !**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee**

Kurt opened the door to his dorm room to find Blaine on the floor reading Harry Potter.

"So did I make it?"Blaine asked putting his book down next to him.

"Of course! You did an amazing job and the council and the rest of the Warblers were very pleased." Kurt said bouncing over to Blaine and sat down next to him.

"Awesome!"

"Yea, wanna watch a movie?" Kurt asked.

"Sure! Harry Potter?"

"Of course! What other movie is there?" Kurt got up from the floor and headed over to his shelf. He grabbed the fourth Harry Potter movie along with his dvd player. "Wanna sit on my bed? I feel like the floor might get uncomfortable soon"

"uhm y..yea sure" Blaine said getting up and moving to Kurts bed. He sad down on the edge awkwardly.

"I'm not going to bite" Kurt said patting the bed next to him "unless you want me too" Kurt mumbled.

"what?" Blaine asked moving next to Kurt.

"Oh nothing" Kurt sang. The beds at Dalton weren't big at all, they were your average twin size bed and could barely fit two people on it. Thighs and legs pressed against each other, hips touching, sides resting against one another. "_Hm… I could do that whole yawn and stretch thing that I see in movies…eh why not try"_ Kurt thought to himself. Kurt yawned and stretched his arms out and brought one arm around the head board.

"_Really? Can't he just put it around me… that must be more comfortable.." _Blaine thought to himself. "If its more comfortable you could put your arm around me I don't mind."

Kurt laughed, "Being a little obvious are we?"

Blaine blushed _"How am I falling for you already?"_ Blaine thought to himself. "Just saying, if you want…" Before Blaine finished his sentence Kurt had moved his arm to warp around Blaine, holding him and keeping him safe.

"_Oh god, how are you so beautiful, I really am falling for you,"_ Kurt thought to himself as he looked at Blaine who was watching the movie.

-O-

It was 2:55, "_five more minutes of school…"_ Kurt thought to himself. It was French the last block of the day, and it seemed to be dragging on forever! A little piece of paper appeared on his desk. He looked to his right, Blaine smiled and nodded as if to tell him to read the note

"_Help me study for the French test after school? I don't understand anything ]:"_

"_Couldn't this wait till later?" _Kurt quickly scribbled and passed back.

"_Nope, im bored, so why not ask now" _Kurt doesn't know why but this made him laugh causing the teacher to notice him.

"M. Hummel, c'est quoi? Une note?", Mr. Hummel, what is this? A note?

"_shit…" _Kurt swallowed. "Oui Madame Hart" Yes Madame Hart

"Entre vous et qui?" between you and who? Madame Hart asked.

"C'est ma faute Madame Hart. Je suis désolé." It's my fault Madame Hart. I'm sorry. Blaine spoke up.

"Tant de vous deux le proviseur, maintenant!" Both of you two, to the headmaster, now! Kurt and Blaine both gathered their books, grabbed their bag and headed to the headmasters office.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have just said I was writing it, but never passed it" Kurt said looking at the ground.

"It's okay, no big deal" The two arrived at the headmasters office and sat down in front of the secretary's desk.

"Hello Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel, Madame Hart called in a minute ago, Headmaster Smith is ready for you two." The secretary said coming out of the Headmasters office

Blaine was the first to move, he opened the door and walked in with his head held high and with a lot of confidence. Kurt on the other hand was nervous; he had never been in trouble in all of his years here at Dalton. Kurt shot Blaine a look that said "_How are you not nervous?"_ Blaine just shrugged.

The two boys said in the chairs in front of the Headmasters desk.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson" The headmaster said spinning his chair around to face the two. Blaine just smiled and tried to hold in a laugh. His uncle never called him Mr. Anderson, that was his father's name. "Mr. Hummel, you've never been in here because of trouble why start now? And Mr. Anderson, seeing as you're a new student here I would have expected better" Okay Blaine couldn't hold it any longer and let out a laugh. Kurt just looked at him in horror.

"I'm sorry, but Uncle Jack, 'Mr. Anderson' really? That's my dad's name! Come on, you can just call me Blaine, you have my whole life."

"Wait.. what?" Kurt asked shocked, "He's your uncle,"

"Uhm yea?" Blaine responded, but it sounded more like a question.

"You're his uncle?" Kurt now asked the headmaster.

"I believe Mr. Ander- Blaine just said that, yes"

"Okay…" Kurt said still in shock.

"I'm really busy so lets just let this over with, Blaine, you're new, Mr. Hummel you've never been in trouble before so I'll let this slide, plus it was just a harmless note. I hope this is the first and last time I'll see you two in here because the teacher sent you for misbehaving."

"Thank you Uncle Jack!" Blaine said standing up and hugging his uncle.

"yea yea yea, remember Blaine Friday your mother is coming over to my house to see you"

"Yup" Blaine said heading out of the door.

"Uhm thank you Headmaster" Kurt said making his was to the door.

"Mr. Hummel" the Headmaster called. Kurt turned around, "You may call my Jack in private as long as I may call you Kurt" Kurt nodded "and I put my nephew in a room with you because I thought you'd be a good mentor for him, he had a lot of trouble at home and at his old school, watch over him will you?"

"of course, thank you head- uhm Jack." Kurt smiled weakly. Kurt left the office and found Blaine waiting for him in the hall. "Sorry if im being nosy but I thought you said that your parents kicked you out…"

"Well my dad did, my mom still wants to see me. So about helping me study for the French test?"

"Yea, totally, I just have a council meeting right now. Meet you in the library in an hour?"

"It's a date" Blaine smiled and headed off to the dorms.

-O-

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are appreciated **


	6. Author's Note

I have no words to explain how sorry I am. This year has been VERY hectic. I've also been extremely sick these past few months. It was also Junior year and it was beyond stressful.

I hate excuses so I'll stop making them. Just know I'm awfully sorry and I promise I'll start updating again. I'm planning on writing a lot this week so get ready for some updates!


End file.
